her fault
by ruatcaelum
Summary: It was all Suzie's fault. And Owen Harper knew it.


It was all Suzie's fault

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I am just borrowing the characters for the sake of this fanfic.

It was all Suzie's fault. And Owen Harper knew it.

Owen could see it in everything she did, in the way she treated him, the way Gwen's eyes were no longer filled with excitement when she saw him, no longer holding that raw passion that Owen himself had felt, but now instead just a dull numbness, a sadness. Ever since she had quite literally got a new look on life, it seemed like she was just doing this, whatever "this" was, with Owen out of pity for him. He started to find his feelings changing towards her as well, the thrill of their relationship starting to grow old and leaving practically nothing behind. He was starting to get bored with Gwen and he could tell she was starting to regret what they did as well, the guilt she felt consuming everything else.

They only managed to confront the growing tension between them two weeks after Suzie had died -again- one evening when they found themselves in Owen's flat, just staring at each other from across the room after yet another argument about something ridiculously -and somehow ironically- trivial.

'What do you want me to say, Gwen?' Owen finally said loudly, his voice breaking the frosty silence that had fallen over them. 'Do you want me to tell you that I love you, do you want me to tell you I want you to leave Rhys and stay with me, because that's not going to happen, OK?'

Gwen looked shocked, but soon enough that turned to anger. 'Whatever the bloody hell gave you that idea?'

Owen narrowed his eyes at her from where he stood, just across the room from her but it seemed like a million miles from Owen's point of view. 'If you don't want me to make you stay, then leave. Get out.' He started to walk across to her. 'Leave me, leave all that we've done, go back to your precious Rhys and tell me how you feel in the morning, tell me how much better you feel, how much your relationship has improved because you've left me.'

Gwen was furious now, but he could see the tears glistening in her eyes, light reflecting in them in the dark flat from the distant streetlights outside his flat. 'Fine! I'll see you tomorrow, Owen fucking Harper!' Gwen angrily grabbed her bag off the table next to the door and ran out the flat, her dark hair shimmering as it flew after her. The door slammed with a sudden finality, the loud noise echoing around the flat and Owen just stared at the door, alone unexpectedly all of a sudden in his dark flat.

There was a pause when Owen didn't even move, just stood, body frozen as he cursed himself inwardly for saying those things, but just as he had turned around, shoulders slumping as he headed towards his drinks cabinet, he heard the door quietly click open behind him, and he spun around surprised, to see Gwen standing once more in the open doorway. Her expression was completely changed; her eyes almost pleading with him as she stood there, body slumped, weighed down by the burden of her troubles, jacket wrapped loosely around her body and bag carelessly slung over one shoulder.

'Sorry,' She said quietly after a pause in which their eyes met and Owen could see the black-stained tear marks that had fallen down her face like rain on a hot window on a grey winters' morning.

Owen said nothing in reply, just quickly stepped forward until he was by her, running across his still unlit flat until he reached Gwen, pulling her into his arms and kissing her desperately, and soon enough he felt her fingers digging into the back of his head as she pulled him close.

Later that night, lying in bed next to her, Owen silently cursed himself for letting the matter slide once more. But as he watched her sleep next to him, he realised that that didn't really matter, as long as she was still ready to sleep next to him at night, then he didn't mind. As long as they just kept doing whatever they kept doing, then he was fine. As long as she was ready to curl up with him, her body next to hers, then he knew everything was going to be fine. For the time being at last, but time had never really bothered him. Things had been changed since Gwen had died- and come back. Maybe it wasn't all bad now.

What has happening to Owen? Why was he suddenly feeling this way?

Damn Suzie. This was all her fault and Owen knew it.


End file.
